


Guardian Angel

by BadWolfGirl01



Series: When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficandchips, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Innocent No Longer" and "Cracked". Less introspection, more hurt/comfort, now. NinexRose, 115 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

“That bloody Dalek could’ve killed you. Then I—I” he stops, unable to get the words out. “Why won’t they just _die_!” he cries viciously, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Shhh,” Rose whispered soothingly, hugging him close to her. He hadn’t meant to shatter on her. But the nightmares had come again, the instant he’d closed his eyes, and she’d known.

“They always come back. I’ll never be free of them.”

“I thought it was the last? You said it was,” Rose said, confused.

“If one survived, others may have as well.”

She hugs him tighter, until the tears are gone. Then she hums a lullaby and watches over his sleep, his pink-and-yellow guardian angel.


End file.
